Green Eyes and Red Tears
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: A one shot. It's sad, I'm rating it T because there is a little bit of blood. That's it, also this isn't with any pairings. This is based on Amy and Dan. The story is better than the summery! Tell me if you like it!


**Green Eyes & Red Tears**

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was pouring down. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed. Two kids were on top of the Empire State Building. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

The girl had red hair with specks of black. Her eyes were jade green. While her skin was pale like snow. She had on a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans. A smile was plastered on her face. She looked around 14 years old.

"Amy." said the boy next to her.

Amy turned to face her 11 year old brother. He had dark blonde hair in a messy style. His eyes were jade green like his older sister's eyes. His skin was peach colored. He wore a black t-shirt that had 'Ninjas Rock!' in white letters and shorts.

"Yes Dan?" Amy asked.

"We are finally here, at the 39th clue. Now we can end this race around the world. We can finally live normal lives again. We can make our parents and Grace proud." Dan said. Amy sighed looking at her brother with sad eyes. 'He grew up to fast…' she thought.

Their parents died in a fire when Amy was 7 and Dan was 4. Dan didn't remember much about them. They had recently found out who set the house on fire. It was a member of their family. Very distant family, but still family.

Grace was their grandmother. After Amy and Dan's parents died she was the only one that truly loved them. Grace had died of an illness. Once she died a race called the 39 Clues started. Amy and Dan had to go around the world collecting all 39 clues. Once they combined all 39 together they would win. The clues were more like ingredients to a recipe

"Yes Dan, you're right." Amy said as she carefully grabbed the last clue. Then she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello, love." Ian said in his silky British accent.

Amy and Dan quickly turned around to see Ian, his sister Natalie, and their mother, Isabel. They looked like people that belonged in movies. Their sleek black hair, amber eyes, and caramel colored skin made them hard to resist. Ian is 14 and Natalie is 11. Isabel is the one who killed Amy and Dan's parents.

"Don't call me love Ian!" Amy screamed as her face turned a bright red from blushing. She had trusted and loved Ian. That was until he had locked her and Dan in a cave to die. Amy still has a crush on Ian.

"Go back home Cobras!" Dan yelled infuriated that they would show their faces around them. Cobras was an inside joke. It was created when Dan found out Ian and Natalie's last name was Kabra.

"It's Kabra!" Ian and Natalie yelled synchronized.

"Hand over the clue and we might not hurt you." Isabel said viciously. She quickly pulled out a sharp knife from her back pocket. Amy looked at Isabel then the clue. This went on for a few minutes before Amy responded in a stern and strong voice "No."

Everyone looked at Amy shocked. No one ever denied Isabel. Then Isabel threw the knife at Amy. Amy closed her eyes and waited for the knife to strike her, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Dan in front of her. The knife was lodged in his chest.

"Dan!" Amy yelled as he fell to the floor. When Dan hit the floor blood had splashed into her eyes, but Amy never noticed. A pool of blood started to form around Dan's body. Dan was taking in short, fast breaths of air.

"Why! You idiot, why!" Amy screamed shaking Dan. Dan looked at Amy with a small smile. Dan was all Amy had left, she couldn't let him die. Not here, not now.

"I did it so you could continue living. Now promise me you won't die and will bring back the last clue." Dan whispered as his breathing started to slow down.

"I promise. Bye Dan. You will always be my little ninja-loving dweeb." Amy said as she started to cry. Her tears were somehow blood red.

"Bye Amy. You will always be my older book-loving nerd…" Dan said jokingly then his breathing stopped.

"He is dead. Dead!" Amy screamed as she continued to cry. Amy grabbed hold of the knife in Dan's chest and pulled it out.

Amy had the bloody knife in her right hand. Her red hair was now whipping her tear streaked face. The sleeves of her t-shirt and edges of her jeans were covered in blood. She still had tears running down her face as blood dripped off the knife and onto the floor.

Ian and Natalie then watched in horror as Amy threw the knife at Isabel and killed her. Amy then put the clue in her pocket and picked up Dan. She walked away with Dan's cold and lifeless body in her arms.

Two Weeks Later…

Amy was at Dan's grave yet again. She had roses in her hand. She put them down then knelt in front of the grave. "Hi Dan. I kept my promise. We won the hurt. Did you meet Mom and Dad in Heaven?" Amy asked.

Then Amy took a piece of paper and charcoal. She put the paper on Dan's tombstone and took a rubbing of the tombstone. Then Amy started to cry again. The tears were still blood red. It turns out the blood in Amy's eyes had turned her tears red, perminatley.

"Dan, now you have another rubbing for your collection. Also, I want you to know I know you are by my side. I'm happy to know that we are still together even after death has made us part." Amy said as tears still ran down her cheeks hitting the wet, uncut grass.

Then Amy got up and walked home. She knew Dan was by her side and in her heart, even after death they would always be together. Just like they were when Dan was alive

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~

I do not own the 39 Clues just this story. Please comment and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
